Spyro the Relaxing book two
by dairu123
Summary: We rejoin Spyro with the second generation of dragons, Spyro's children and the children of all his friends fight the Dark master once more. rated M for sexual content
1. Spyro the Relaxing book two chapter 1

Disclaimer: If you are under 18, you are under aged and need to stop reading. I don't own the Spyro characters but I did create Gera, Mia, Joan, Sam, and this stories main character Cirus. In addition, Gold-heart was a character that someone request that I add.

Book 2: Spyro the Relaxing: the next generation

Chapter one: a fresh start.

Just so, everyone knows exactly what happened in the first book and what everyone looks like I will give a detailed explanation. Let us start with Gera, Gera is a greenish dragon that with her age, her skin became a frosty green, and she shoots ice from her muzzle. Gera married Hunter and had three daughters, Mia, Joan, and Sam. Hunter being a cat furry made Mia, Joan, and Sam half-breeds. All three of the daughters had fur instead of scales. Mia was ice like her mother and was a sky blue color. Joan was fire and she was a soft rosy red almost pinkish dragon. Sam on the other hand stood out as a lightning dragon and had brownish gold color with a large lightning bolt dyed into her fur from her tail to her head. Cirus is Cynder and Spyro's son; he is purple like his father and is the spitting image except for his eyes and horns. He also shoots all elements. He was not born on the year of the dragon, which deeply shocked everyone but soon liked having the small powerhouse dragon around. Spyro, Cynder, and Gera have all grown fully up, and now Cirus, Joan, Mia, and Sam are all the age Spyro was when he first met the dragon Guardians and are the same size as he was back then.

Now on with the story:

Hunter and Spyro both felt that any skills that could help young Cirus in any way would be a good idea to teach him. Hunter had taught Cirus about everything he knew about hunting. He knew that he needed to hunt for himself eventually and today was that day. Cirus quietly walked smelling the earth for some prey. Suddenly he smelt something odd. It was neither dragon nor anything he had ever met. Well it did have the scent of a dragon but it also had several different other creatures mixed in it. From Cirus's experience around Sam and her half-breed sisters, he knew that this creature or person was also half-and-half. Cirus lifted his head as he neared the creature. He ducked down as he saw a figure fighting a demon.

Cirus never before seen anything like either creatures and one seemed to not need his front limbs to walk and it carried a shield and a sword. Cirus couldn't see its face because of the metal that cloaked its body and it seemed to be struggling against the demon. The demon was three times larger than his parents or any of the guardians. It was burnt black and shadow seemed like mist, lightly dropping off its body. The creature's eyes were red and it was in the shape of a monstrous canine. Cirus loved danger and didn't mind disobeying his parents for action. Spyro demanded that if their was any sign of the dark lords minions or any sign for that matter that the dark master has returned, to run. Like Cirus would actually run for a fight. Cirus darted from his hiding place and shot a lightning bolt through the beast like demons body. The electricity ran through the dog demons body and it shook its body throwing darkness mist from its torso.

"Stand back dragon." The two-legged figure demanded.

Cirus watched as angelic wings followed by another set of demonic wings sprouted from his back and he darted into the air. He drew his sword pointing the sharp end at the beast as he forced his body down toward the beast. The dog demon tried dodging to the side and biting at the two-legged person. The sword slashed through the dog demon and the two-legged creature was entrapped in the dog's maw. The sword stayed in the dog demon as the life drained from the body. Cirus rushed over as to see if the person was dead.

"Sir, are you ok?" Cirus asked fearfully.

"Yea." The person said ripping the dog demons maw open with a bone-popping crack.

Cirus watched as the two-legged person pulled the sword from the beast spewing black blood on the ground. The demonic beast vanished into the ground with a dispersion of black dust.

"Wow sir you really know how to fight." Cirus said applauding.

"No you just aren't as good as me is all." The person retorted.

"Who do you think you are you old turd?" Cirus said growling.

"The names Gold-Heart." the knight said greeting himself.

"Mines Cirus." Cirus said with an annoyed look.

Gold-heart started walking away as he withdrew his sword into its sheath.

"Where you going?" Cirus asked curiously.

"None of your business." Gold-Heart said walking off.

"Can you at least tell me what that demon was?" Cirus asked.

"He was the dark lord that was trying to come back from the dead by taking over an animal's body." Gold-Heart said before taking to the air.

"He sure is a strange guy." Cirus said before returning to his hunt.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later with a bull to eat:

"I'm back." Cirus yelled into the temple as he carried the bull.

"Good I'm starved." Joan said rushing up to him.

"You could have eaten from the store room?" Cirus pointed out.

"Yea but your kills always taste better." Mia said smiling.

"No one likes kiss ups." Sam said walking up grinning.

Both Joan and Mia growled a little as Sam nuzzled her maw up against Cirus's. Cirus just blushed as she did. Mia and Joan growled again knowing Cirus never gave a blush when they nuzzled against him. Just then, Jolts came into the room. Jolts were a green dragonfly and he was the son of Sparx. Sparx also had gotten a wife and had forty-two kids. Jolts was the only one that wanted to stay because of his best friend Cirus.

"Terrador can I speak with you?" Cirus asked taking him aside.

"What can I help you with?" Terrador asked concerned.

"Well I was wondering about a fellow named Gold-Heart?" Cirus asked concerned.

"Gold-Heart?" Terrador repeated.

"You know of him?" Cirus asked with a puzzled look.

"I knew him personally and he once sided on the side of evil." Terrador explained.

"Really, what happened?" Cirus said trying to get a better picture.

"Well you need to ask Volteer, he knew him better than I ever did." Terrador pointed out before heading back to the others.

Cirus just thought for a moment before heading back inside.

"Volteer can you tell me what you know about Gold-Heart?" Cirus said walking up to the yellow dragon.

"Gold-Heart was one of my dearest friends growing up; he always was an outcast because of all the evil blood in his family line." Volteer claimed.

"What do you mean evil in his blood?" Cirus asked.

"Well his mother was human and his father was dragon, then when he got older he was bitten by both vampire and werewolf." Volteer said with a sigh. "He never was the same after the dreadful accident.

"What happened, tell me?" Cirus asked with an intrigued look.

"Well once he turned into a vampire and a werewolf he killed both his parents and sided with the dark master." Volteer stated.

"Then why was he fighting the dark master in the forest when I was their?" Cirus asked.

Cirus's question got the attention of Spyro. Spyro rushed over as he almost angrily asked, "What did you do when you saw the dark master?" Spyro asked.

"Well I didn't know it was the dark master because he looked like a dog and I fought him." Cirus replied.

"And you lived?" Ignitus said walking up.

"Yes and we beat him too." Cirus claimed.

"You mean you and Gold-Heart?" Spyro asked concerned.

"Yea and he said that the dark master was trying to come back from the dead by taking over bodies of animals." Cirus stated.

"We need to end the dark master before he gets a body." Ignitus said angrily.

"HEY, is Gold-Heart good or bad?" Cirus asked demandingly.

"He is most certainly good." Volteer replied. "He only became evil because of his vampire and werewolf blood, his dragon blood must have gave him control of the evil blood lines and gave him his powers." Volteer said thinking very hard.

"Well we will worry about this Gold-Heart fellow later, right now we need to worry about the dark master." Ignitus pointed out.

"Ok I will go see the chronicler to see what he know about it." Spyro said walking toward the temple door.

"I'll go with you." Cirus said.

"No, you will stay here." Spyro said taking off.

"I'm old enough to fight the dark master." Cirus growled.

"Even if you are the same age as Spyro when he beat the dark master the first time, you cannot risk yourself since you are the next purple dragon." Volteer said trying to calm Cirus.

"Fine." Cirus growled before heading to the balcony to get some fresh air.

Cirus growled lowly and cursed under his breath. The thoughts of anger toward his father slowly fainted as he felt the refreshing coldness of the night air against his face. He hadn't realized how long he had been talking to the guardians but he was sure glad it was night. Cirus turned as he saw the four guardians step onto the balcony.

"Where are you four going?" Cirus asked.

"Well Volteer and Terrador are going to the main land for information on the dark master and Cyril and I are going to the south to see what we can find on the Elvin lands." Ignitus stated.

"Well go ahead." Cirus said sighing.

The four adult dragons took off and the temple seemed almost lonely without so many of the adults. Spyro and all the guardians had left and all that stayed was Cynder, Gera, Hunter, and the girls. Right then Gera and Hunter stepped onto the balcony also.

"Cirus, you need to be the man of the temple while all the men are away." Hunter said before leaping onto Gera's back.

"Where are you two going?" Cirus asked annoyed that everyone was leaving.

"We are going to help by calling on some of Hunter's old connections." Gera said before taking off into the air.

"Damn it, one little thing happens and everyone is worried the world will fall into darkness." Cirus said sighing.

"Watch your language Cirus." Cynder came out snapping at him.

"Sorry mom." Cirus said with yet another sigh.

"What is wrong?" Cynder asked with a soft voice.

"Well when dad was my age he was kicking butt, and I am here just holding down the temple." Cirus said with his head hung low.

"Spyro didn't have a father and he was the only one with the powers to beat the dark master. You on the other hand have a father and there is no way that your dad will risk your life before risking his." Cynder said reassuringly.

"It just sucks is all?" Cirus said before looking to the sky.

Cynder looked at her son once more, "I know it does, Cirus."

Cynder headed inside a little worried about Cirus.

"Is he ok?" Sam asked worried.

"Yea he's just upset that he can't see the action his father does." Cynder explained before heading to her den in the temple.

Sam watched Cirus through the doors and her heart sank seeing him so distressed. She slowly walked onto the balcony and sat next to Cirus.

"Nice night." Sam stated.

"AGH, don't scare me like that." Cirus said almost leaping off the balcony.

"Little jumpy are we?" Sam teased.

Sam frowned when all she heard was a sigh come from him.

"It's not fair." Cirus whispered to her.

"Who said it would be?" Sam questioned.

"It's not fair nonetheless." Cirus repeated.

"Chin up." Sam said lifting his head with hers.

"I'll try." Cirus grinned.

"It is late, how about we go to bed?" Sam asked.

"Sure why not." Cirus said sadly.

"Do you mind if I keep you company?" Sam asked.

Cirus blushed wildly as he looked at her, "Why, why, why would you want to do that?"

"Terrador told me to keep and eye on you and said if you were anything like your father then you would try to sneak out to fight the dark master before anyone could get hurt." Sam said blushing.

"Do you really want to sleep with me to make sure I don't leave?" Cirus asked.

"Tha…, that's not the only re reason." Sam said looking away hiding her blush.

"What other reasons it there…?" Cirus asked being cut off with a kiss.

The kiss lasted forever as Cirus lost control and kissed back.

"That's why." Sam said panting as she broke the kiss.

"Oh I see." Cirus said blushing. "Well c'mon then."

"Ok Cirus." Sam said blushing again.

Sam closed the door behind her and she cooed as she felt Cirus's warm body lay down next to her when she did.

"Do…, do you mind if we try that kiss again?" Cirus blurted out as quickly as he could.

"If you really want it." Sam said with a seductive giggle.

"Yes I do." Cirus replied taking her muzzle slowly into his.

She couldn't help but grin and purr as Cirus kissed her. She had a fuzzy feeling inside knowing that out of her sisters and being the youngest sister by three seconds, that she got Cirus. She had a great-accomplished feeling as she felt her tongue fight with his. She had inherited many things from her parents. Her prehensile tongue she got from her mother and she got the ability to purr from her father. Sam looked at Cirus disappointed as he pulled away and hid his gaze.

"What is wrong, Cirus?" Sam asked.

Sam watched as Cirus stood up on his hind legs showing his apparent arousal between his legs. Sam looked up at Cirus's face with a blush and she could tell he was embarrassed. She had learned about sex from her mother and she said to take it whenever she found it. Before she just thought her mother, (Gera) was just a pervert or something. Just then though she felt something within her that just wanted to take Cirus right then and their. Cirus watched nervously as Sam got up and she eyed his member. He gasped when as soon as she reached him she tightly grabbed it. His instantly bucked his hips against her strong claws and gave pre-cum. She blushed at his reaction and thought to herself, "I hope I can do this right."

She then stuck out her tongue and slowly licked the underside of his length. He moaned out as her tongue slowly made its way to the tip. She eagerly lapped at the driblet that formed at the tip. According to Cirus's reaction, Sam assumed she was doing it right and decided to go further. She opened her maw and the member slipped into her mouth. She was paying extra attention to her teeth so she wouldn't hurt him. She felt his claw on her head and she messaged the knot at the base of his member as she took all she could into her mouth. It took all Cirus had just from fucking her face. He felt something like he never felt before.

"Sam, I'm gonne…, Agh." Cirus grunted as he grabbed Sam's two horns on her head cumming into her mouth.

Sam grinned at being able to service the dragon of her dreams. Cirus gave an awkward grin as Sam pulled away with a string of cum going down her chin. He lowered his head and licked up what she missed from her neck.

"My turn." Cirus said slowly leading her to her back.

Sam relaxed knowing she could trust him and jumped as she felt him search through her thin fur. He really liked to feel the patch of delicate fur that surrounded her treasure. She gasped as one of his claws finally made contact with the lips of her entrance. He never entered but just traced the lips with his finger. She felt more relaxed and happy than ever, knowing Cirus was giving her this increasing pleasure, but she needed more.

"Cirus." Sam moaned.

Cirus grinned, as this was his queue. He lowered his head, first inhaling her deep aroma. This gave his erection another throb as he began to lick the nectar from her entrance. She moaned, groaned, and squirmed under his handy tongue job. His tongue evilly stole every once of juice she offered as he aimed to increase her pleasure. Her head hung back and her maw hung open. Sparks of electricity shot out of her mouth as Cirus increased his speed. Cirus got an evil idea as he shot his own spark of electricity into her entrance. This was more than enough as her body rocked and her hind legs gripped his neck as she gave him her orgasmic juices. Tears ran from her face after feeling the intensity of her electrified orgasm. He moved his body over hers and nuzzled her neck. Sam pushed on his chest forcing him to look into her eyes.

"I want you in me." Sam pleaded rubbing Cirus's chest.

"What ever you want mistress." Cirus said playfully.

Sam blushed at the word mistress as she felt him position his rock hard member at her entrance. Cirus gave her one long lick on her neck before slowly pushing his member down into her entrance. She moaned out pulling him closer to her body as he pushed in. Then he felt a barrier stopping him from entering. His mom, (Cynder) had told him about it and he should be careful.

"This might hurt for a moment." Cirus said waiting for her reply.

"Please just do it Cirus." She said begging.

He pushed in breaking her hymen with a quick motion. She tensed up with a yelp as she dug her claws into Cirus's sides. As her entrance got used to his size she panted as she whispered, "Sorry for digging my claws into you."

"And I'm sorry for causing you pain." Cirus replied.

"Please continue." Sam pleaded.

Cirus started out with a slow pace. He loved the warmth of the tightness that squeezed his length. He began thrusting faster and Sam started rocking her body on the ground against his thrusts. He roared out as he began having his way with her. He softly bit her neck as to show his current dominance over her. She bit back as to say remember who the mistress here is. Their hips collided with such a hard force that Cirus's knot went in and out with each thrust. They were nearing their respectful orgasms equally fast and it wasn't going to take long. Cirus's member burned with the need to cum and went as hard as he could on his dragoness. She loved every minute of it. Sam got an evil idea and forcibly shoved her tail up Cirus's back entrance making him yelp in pain and pleasure. It slowed him down but not for long. Her furry tail slipped in and out of Cirus as he buried himself in her. She screamed out as she came on his member and leaking out matting her fur. Her member convulsed over his rod making him ever so closer to his goal. Finally, he made it sending her over the edge with a multiple orgasm. She screamed out as he stretched her walls connecting them with his knot. His seed was trapped inside her as he shot load after load of his cum deep within her tunnel.

"Did you like it?" Cirus said knowing the answer.

"Could've been better." Sam said jokingly.

"What?" Cirus looked confused.

"It was just a joke." Sam said giggling.

"Oh." Cirus replied laughing.

Cirus's member convulsed and shot another unexpected shot of cum as Sam began to purr. She giggled at this nuzzling at his neck.

"I'm so tired." Cirus panted.

"I am too." Sam said with a kiss on the muzzle.

Finally the two fell asleep with his knot keeping them together in that position.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well as requested I continued and made book two of Spyro the Relaxing. I hope it wasn't rushed. (lol) I also added Gold-Heart in my story as requested and he will come back in the series sooner or later.


	2. Spyro the Relaxing book two chapter 2

Disclaimer: If you are under 18, you are under aged and need to stop reading. I don't own the Spyro characters but I did create Gera, Mia, Joan, Sam, Jolt and this stories main character Cirus. In addition, Gold-heart was a character that someone request that I added. Also in this story, I will add another character to the mix named Milenko and he was also requested.

Author's note: I am getting better and trying even harder to get even better than that. I am taking more time on my chapters and trying to lengthen them with detail. I really hope everyone likes it.

Chapter 2: Unwritten Legacies.

Some have prophecies foretold about their destiny and greatness, others half to find or make their greatness on their own. Some even pray for the chance to be great, but for young Cirus it was different. He was about to inherit his fathers legacy by taking on Spyro's failure to permanently defeat the dark master and keep him destroyed. It wasn't Spyro's fault for the dark master continues ways of coming from the dead, but Cirus knew that he wasn't going to let this chance get by him to prove himself to his father.

Cirus looked down at Sam as he saw her blissful look. He could barely believe that just hours before he had mated for the first time with her, and he felt guilty for leaving. He slowly lifted his body off hers and headed out the doors of his room. He tiptoed past Joan and Mia's room and then her mother's room.

"Where do you think you are going?" Someone asked.

"Jolts what are you doing awake?" Cirus asked.

"I can ask you the same thing." Jolts retorted.

"I'm going to fight the dark master." Cirus said walking away.

"I go where you go bro." Jolts said before opening the door for Cirus."Fine, but if I say run you run, got it?" Cirus said seriously.

"You don't half to worry bout that, I always run from danger." Jolts said with a laugh.

"Can you keep up slowpoke?" Cirus joked

"I can but the question is, can you?" Jolts replied.

"Let's find out." Cirus said jumping from the balcony and soaring into the sky.

Cirus did a little spin move in the air showing off.

"Your grandma teach ya that, Cirus?" Jolts asked trying to push Cirus's button.

"No but watch this." Cirus said as he started an airborne maneuver.

Cirus flew high into the sky and right when he was about to perform his little move he froze. He looked into the distance and saw light. Jolts flew up and looked in the same direction.

"What is that?" Jolts asked.

"I know fire when I see it." Cirus growled. "Jolts go back and warn Cynder that a fire is heading toward the temple."

"What are you going to do?" Jolts asked.

"I have all the elements on my side and I tend to put out that fire." Cirus said before heading off.

Jolts paced back and forth unsure what to do, "Should I stay or should I go?"

Jolts repeated that phrase over and over and knew that if he went with Cirus he would be useless. He needed to warn Cynder and the others so they don't burn in their sleep if the fire reached the temple.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cirus raced toward the flames and began feeling the heat on his scales. He landed right beside Silver River and watched the forest burn in a blaze. Cirus froze in fear when he looked at the fire. One side he felt the coolness of the river and the night. The other side of his body was searing hot from the flames. Then he thought of Spyro. He growled in anger as he roared, "I will prove myself."

Cirus blew at the flame but he became confused as a lightning bolt darted from his maw instead of ice as he intended to do.

"What in the world?" Cirus questioned.

Then Cirus looked up as a large mushroom like tree came crackling down in flames. It seemed to fall in slow motion as it fell. He couldn't move though. Then his whole body swooped off the ground. He looked from the land quickly passing under him to the thing that saved him.

"Gold-Heart." Cirus said looking at him.

Gold-Heart looked at Cirus before finding a good place to land.

"Help me put out those flames." Gold-Heart said rushing toward the fire.

Cirus watched as Gold-Heart leaped up in the air with his angelic wings with a second pair of demonic wings. This time he didn't have his black knight armor on. His skin was a dark green with red marking covering his face. He looked much like a dragon but stood upright and wore a brown vest and seemed to be unarmed at the moment. Where Cirus stood, he saw the mushroom forest ablaze on the other side of the river. Everything on this side of Silver River was untouched by the scorching flames. Gold-Heart landed on the other side of the river and began to breathe ice at the trees. Cirus ran over easily leaping the river and began to breath, searching himself for his ice ability. He felt his throat cool with the ice as he finally starting cooling the forest. Suddenly he saw something run through the darkness of the forest. He and Gold-Heart had finished off the fire and Cirus didn't waste any time after to race after the figure he had seen.

"Where are you going young dragon?" Gold-Heart asked running next to Cirus.

"I saw a figure run this way." Cirus replied.

"It might be the dark master." Gold-Heart pointed out.

"Good." Cirus said under his breath.

Cirus galloped to a stop as he eyed a cave. He could smell that someone had entered the cave. It smelt like a dragon but this figure also had a mixed bloodline just like Gold-heart, Sam, and her sisters. Cirus squinted his eyes so he could see.

"So this is the son of Spyro?" A deep voice echoed.

"Yes, tell me, are you the dark master?" Cirus asked.

"Yes, well what little that's left of me anyway." Dark master replied.

"Do you have a name or do I just keep calling you the dark master?" Cirus questioned.

"You can just call me the dark master young one." Maverick replied.

"Ok dark master, I don't want to fight you so surrender." Cirus demanded.

"If you don't want to fight then you surrender." the dark master replied with an evil chuckle.

"Tell me something dark master." Cirus said lightly trying to keep the dark master from attacking at the moment.

"I guess I you can ask one question." Dark master said seeming to get a kick out of the young dragon.

"Did you take over that body that you are in?" Cirus asked.

"Yes, I found this body through another realm and brought it here because it seems to sustain my powers since he breathes all the elements." The dark master claimed.

"Ok, tell me something else, why does that body look so much like the humans in the stories of ancient past?" Cirus questioned again.

"ENOUGH, I am growing weary of these questions." The dark master snapped, "As much as I would like to play twenty questions with you I really need to go and secure the foundation of my powers." The dark master said as he tried to leave the cave.

"STOP." Cirus roared, "You are not going anywhere."

"Out of my way, you insolent twerp." The dark master barked.

"Never." Cirus said blowing fire out of his mouth, "Damn, I meant to use ice."

Gold-Heart pushed Cirus out of the way as the dark master shot ice from his own muzzle. The dark master went to the opening of the cave and turned to face Cirus and Gold-Heart.

"I will see you when I get ready to kill the both of you." The dark master said grinning.

Right as the dark master turned to leave a large dark black dragon with a red underbelly landed crushing the dark master. You could hear the dark master cursing as darkness left the body of the figure he had captured.

"MOM?" Cirus asked shocked.

"Why in the hell did you leave the temple?" Cynder roared as her overprotective self, kicked into hyper drive.

"I just…" Cirus started.

"Just nothing, you are in so much fucking trouble." Cynder roared out.

"Please Miss Cynder; he just wanted to prove himself to his dad." Sam stated as she walked into the cave.

Cynder sighed looked at her little boy. Cirus could see sadness and fear in her eyes as she left the cave.

"Are you ok?" Sam asked Cirus.

"Yea I'm ok but is my mom?" Cirus asked jokingly.

"She is just overprotective." Sam said nuzzling Cirus's cheek.

"I wish my mom was like yours, Sam." Cirus said frowning.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well my mom is all about punishment and hard work while you Gera is lenient and very open with you." Cirus pointed out.

"Yea but your mom you can talk too." Sam said before she realized what she said.

"What, is there something that you need to talk about?" Cirus asked.

"No." Sam said leaving the cave with her head hung low.

"Cirus was it; I will see you next time." Gold-Heart said with a grin before leaping into the air and flew off.

Cirus began to leave the cave as he then looked at the human like dragon on the ground. He sighed as he realized he couldn't just leave him their. Especially since the dark master might try to take him over again. Cirus put him on his back as he took off into flight followed by Sam and Cynder. Cirus looked back to see Gold-Heart take off in the other direction. The temple came into view as the sun also came into view. The morning sun rose and lit up the sky. Cirus hadn't had but an hour's sleep and the same was probably the same for Sam. It took all of Cirus's power just to keep himself and the two-legged figure on his back.

"What?" The two-legged man asked in shock as he looked toward the ground.

"Just stay calm." Cirus demanded.

However, the two-legged man didn't stay calm and fell off Cirus's back. The two-legged dragon fell to the earth and he screamed his head off. Out of reflex his wings stretched out and the air beneath him caught his fall. He slowly glided in circles to the ground. Cirus, Cynder, and Sam rushed to his side to aid him.

"STAY AWAY." The two-legged dragon demanded.

"We only want to help." Cirus said reassuringly.

"What are you?" the creature asked.

"I'm Cirus and we are dragons." Cirus replied. "What are you?"

"I am a human and my name is Milenko." Milenko answered.

"Milenko, why do you look like a dragon?" Cirus asked.

"A dragon?" Milenko questioned.

Milenko looked at his body while sitting on the ground. He was an anthro dragon with jet-black scales with a silver underbelly. His claws were a shade of grayish silver and he was amazed as he eyed his black wings that also had a silver underside. What scared him the most was the bloody gash on his side?

"You should really let us help you." Sam said in a sweet voice.

"Fine, since you dragons seems so nice." Milenko replied.

"Milenko if it reassures you just think, if you couldn't trust us then why didn't we just kill you?" Cirus said pointing out.

"Just help me please if you're going too." Milenko said as he tried to help Cirus get his body onto his back.

They were all just in front of the temple so they walked the rest of the distance. They stepped into the temple to heal their friend. The guardians welcomed them back as they placed Milenko to the ground next to a wall. Milenko groaned as he breathed.

"Tend to his wounds Volteer." Ignitus said handing him a dragon made first aid kit.

Volteer carefully wrapped bandages around his chest and squeezing it as to keep the gash from staying open. Milenko flinched as Volteer gave a final tug to the bandages before stepping back.

"All better." Volteer said smiling.

"Far from it." Milenko groaned.

"What's going on?" Mia asked as she came in the room with her sister.

"We stopped a fire and saved this fellow." Cirus said pointing to Milenko.

"Sup." Milenko said with a tired grin with a small wave.

"Hi." Joan and Mia both said smiling.

"You can take my room Milenko." Cirus said, "Can you stand?" Cirus asked.

"I can try." Milenko said trying to stand.

He made it to his feet with a grunt and slowly followed Cirus to his room, "Where will you sleep?"

"I have a place, don't worry about me." Cirus said grinning at Sam.

They helped Milenko lay down on the bed and left him to rest. After they left Milenko sighed thinking of the last memory he had before changing into a half dragon. All he could remember was smoke consuming his body and blacking out. He growled in frustration before letting the exhaustion consume his body as he drifted off to sleep.

Cynder had taken Cirus out on the balcony to talk to her unruly son. Sam waited in the temple watching Cirus and Cynder from afar. She was glad she wasn't out their on the balcony because it seemed that Cynder's anger was about to burst at any moment.

"Cirus you can't just leave like that, you have responsibilities." Cynder said with a soft claw on his shoulder.

"YEA LIKE WHAT, taking care of the sisters or taking the stupid guardian training, THEIR NOT EVEN HERE, DAMN IT." Cirus roared at his mother.

"Cirus I understand your frustration, and I…" Cynder started before Cirus interrupted.

"DO YOU REALLY MOTHER?" Cirus roared loudly.

"If you're going to listen to anything I half to say just listen to this, I love you and I see so much of your father in you. You need to do what you feel that is right." Cynder said before slowly standing to leave.

Cirus was too upset to answer but he just stayed their as he looked at the morning sun getting higher and higher. Just then, Sam came onto the balcony and Cirus barely noticed.

"Cirus." Sam asked concerned.

"WHAT? I mean what." Cirus said realizing whom he was talking too.

"Cirus are you ok?" Sam asked.

"Yes I'm just so dang angry." Cirus said lowering his head.

"I think I have something that might cheer you up." Sam said taking Cirus's muzzle to her lips.

Cirus eagerly kissed back and this time kissing her seemed, well energized. His anger was replaced with lust for his dragoness. He needed her and he wanted her right their. His member was already bulging from his sheath and was awaiting some kind of release. Sam pulled back and grinned at his apparent arousal.

"I know what you want." Sam said seductively.

Cirus didn't blush but instead smiled.

"Yes and I think we should find somewhere away from the temple so we don't get caught." Cirus said licking her muzzle before jumping from the balcony.

Cirus didn't notice how fast Sam had kept up with him. He looked over his right shoulder to look at her but just then; she flew by him on his left. He almost fell from the sky from her tail swaying in front of him as he looked ahead. His arousal flared up, as he smelled her apparent arousal. It was something that intensified his throbbing member that was very sensitive against the air swishing by his length. She landed first by the silver river and Cirus didn't bother to slow down as he pounced on her. He pushed her hard as he mounted her from the back. Her front arms were forced down as she rested her head on the ground. She moaned as she felt his member pressing against the folds of her woman hood. Cirus could barely stand all this stress. He thrusted into his lovely Sam as he gripped her stomach with his claws. He was surprised to feel bumps in her fur on her stomach. He slowly thrusted as he whispered, "Why are their bumps on your stomach?"

"My dad told me that since I am part Cheetah that I might grow breasts." Sam replied moaning as Cirus started caressing them with his hands.

Cirus picked up his thrusts ready to use her for all that she was worth. She screamed his name as she felt his hard shaft drill in and out of her tight entrance. He didn't know why he did this but he bit her neck as he pounded away into her depth. She was glad they weren't in the temple because everyone would have heard. Even small animals came out to see what was making the noise. He let go of her neck and she brought his muzzle into a kiss as she brought her head around. The kiss didn't last long as Sam roared out in and orgasm. She was kinda disappointed as he stopped.

"Why did you stop, you didn't cum did you?" She asked curiously.

Just then, she felt his member leave her entrance and was placed at the base of her tail. She gripped the ground and gritted her teeth as Cirus pushed into her tail hole. He grunted feeling the vice like hole grip his entire member except for the knot at the base of his member. He rested for a moment as she adjusted to his size. She tensed up again in pain as Cirus thrusted in and out evenly from her second passageway. She didn't ever think that she could get pleasure from that hole but it seemed increasingly pleasurable as the pain subsided. Her vaginal juices rolled up her stomach as they touched the ground from her chest. She grinned at Cirus's expression as she looked at his face. He was lost in himself as he pounded into his love.

She screamed out having yet another orgasm as she thrusted into the air under her as he kept drilling her tight anal tunnel. Cirus's member pleaded for the release and soon it would be all over. She pleaded as tears ran her eyes and her energy within her body flickered as she felt sleep rushing to her. The only thing that kept her from blacking out was her third orgasm that was quickly nearing her. This was it, Cirus plunged one more heart filled thrust deep within his dragoness sending both of the dragons into bliss as they coated each other with cum. He kept thrusting violently as his member shot load after load filling his lover. His anger when he snapped at his mother intensified every single feeling as he slowed to a stop. His knot tying with her as she gave another yelp as pain shot through her again. Cirus fell over bringing her with him as they lay their with his stomach to her back. Cirus licked her neck lovingly.

"Why was that so much better than the first time?" Cirus questioned Sam.

"For one I don't know where you learned to do anal and for two angry sex can be the best ever." Sam said smiling at Cirus.

"Thank you for being mine." Cirus said bringing Sam into a kiss.

"And thank you for letting me be yours." Sam replied laying her head down to rest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well what did everyone think? I checked over it twice and used spell and grammar check which isn't worth shit. Anyway some bad language in this one but I think its necessary to show how angry they were. Just think if you cuss all the time then cussing don't mean anything, but if you only cuss when you are angry then people know when to get the hell out of your way. Enough rambling and on to the next chapter.


	3. Spyro the Relaxing book two chapter 3

Disclaimer: If you are under 18, you are under aged and need to stop reading. I don't own the Spyro characters but I did create Gera, Mia, Joan, Sam, Jolt and this stories main character Cirus. In addition, Milenko and Gold-Heart was requested characters. I got the idea of Foresight from Dragon of Lore, you will know what Foresight is later in this chapter.

Dairu speaking: ok listen up, this one will be pretty long, so get a drink, popcorn, and your sex toys and enjoy. Lol jk, it is going to be pretty long though and I hope everyone will like it.

Chapter 3: a love for everyone

Just as a reminder, Milenko is a half-human half dragon creature. He stands on his hind legs and has two large wings jutting from his back. Also for an added description, he has one blue eye and one red eye. He has jet-black scales and a silver underbelly with a flame bladed tail tip. He is also fairly muscular for a twenty year old.

In Milenko's dream:

"What is this place, this must be a dream." Milenko thought to himself.

Milenko kept walking as he kept going through the forest.

"Why cant I stop, it seems like I need to go this way." Milenko thought to himself.

He just watched the pine trees pass by him as he walked. He knew he wasn't near the temple that Cirus had brought him too. The trees around the temple were large mushroom trees. These trees were pine trees. The land was covered with pine needles and grass. He could smell the distinct smell of blood in the direction he was headed. Everything went dark and fuzzy as he saw a body. His heart sank and he didn't know why.

"Who is this and why do I feel so near to it?" Milenko questioned.

Milenko knelt down to the body and he realized it was a dragon. He couldn't see the color or the face. He slowly reached his hand down to the body and felt fur. He then realized that their were three dragons he saw in the temple with fur, it was either Sam, Mia, or Joan. He only knew the three as friends to Cirus, the one that saved him, but he felt a very painful jolt of pain in his chest. He couldn't help but feel like it was his fault she was dead. Tears ran from Milenko's eyes as he sat and placed the dragon's head in his lap. The dragon slowly opened its eyes as it whispered, "Milenko."

Milenko's heart jumped realizing that it wasn't dead yet.

"Milenko…, Milenko." a voice echoed.

"I'm here, I'm here." Milenko repeated.

Milenko shot awake with his heart racing and in panic. Mia had heard groaning and yelling coming from Cirus's room where Milenko lay.

"Um, hi." Milenko said rubbing his eyes before looking at the worried female dragon.

"I…, I heard you in your sleep, was it a nightmare?" Mia asked.

"Yes, it was definitely a nightmare." Milenko replied.

"What was it about?" Mia asked

Mia knew that dragons dream about events before they happen and that they always happen. Spyro had always told the young dragons about his adventures and the dreams that often led to another journey to save the world. Cirus also had dreams of the return of the dark master which Spyro and Cynder kept an eye out for. Cirus does not remember these dreams because of the age he had them. He was young and barely started talking. Milenko told Mia about the dream and it worried Mia to no end.

"I really think Ignitus needs to know about your dream." Mia said.

"Ok but who is Ignitus?" Milenko asked. "Is he another dragon?"

"Yes but he left for the Elvin lands to the south." Mia stated.

"Oh I see." Milenko said thinking.

Milenko had several thoughts run through his mind. His home world and who would miss him since he was gone. He had no family that he knew of and he couldn't help getting a goofy happy feeling of thinking what it would be like if he stayed in this world as a mere half dragon. Would these dragons allow him to stay in the temple and would the dark master capture his body again?

"Milenko?" Mia asked snapping Milenko out of his train of thought.

"Sorry, I was thinking." Milenko replied.

"You can talk to me if you like." Mia said with a loving kind voice and a blush to add to the mix.

"It's just that I don't belong in this world and I didn't really belong in my world either." Milenko sighed telling his story, "I have always been the outcast and never had any family or friends that really stuck with me."

"If you stay you will be more than welcome to stay in the temple, I'm sure the guardians wont mind." Mia stated."I just don't know, it is a very huge decision and I shouldn't rush it." Milenko said thinking again.

"GGRRRrrrraaaa."

"Looks like someone is hungry." Mia said grinning.

"Yea I can't remember the last time I ate." Milenko said blushing.

"Come with me and I will get you something from the storage room." Mia said turning to leave.

Milenko followed the dragoness and he thought again about his dream. He left out the part about the dragon having fur. He was afraid Mia might panic if it was going to be one of her sisters or even her that dies. Milenko definitely knew he would not be able to live with himself if he went home knowing that something might happen to the dragons. He had to stay until this dark master was dead.

"Here you go." Mia said opening the door to a large cold room.

Mia looked around and grabbed a bunch of frozen berries. They were not solid but cold. Milenko took a handful and started eating to his hearts content. He smiled feeling his stomach slowly fill. Mia watched the mysterious half dragon before her. Her eyes began to wander without her noticing. She looked over his muscles and loincloth covering his privet. It came to Milenko's attention that Mia was eyeing him. She didn't notice him looking at her until he said something.

"Like the view?" Milenko asked.

"Sorry." Mia said looking away with a blush.

"Why are you sorry, if you want to look, look." Milenko said playfully.

Mia didn't look but blushed harder at the comment.

"_Is he flirting with me?" _Mia thought to herself.

"I'm full." Milenko said rubbing his plump full stomach.

"Ok let's go see who all is awake." Mia said closing the storage door behind them. Trying to shake off her nervousness around Milenko.

Mia stopped to watch Joan who was watching Cirus and Sam on the balcony. Mia and Milenko could hear faint growls coming from the jealous Joan. Cirus had his tail twined with Sam's. Sam had her head resting on Cirus's chest as they watched the sky. The sun was high and it wasn't morning any more. Since the guardians were gone for the moment, everyone got to sleep in.

"How are you feeling?" Cynder asked walking up to Milenko.

"I feel fine." Milenko said remembering that he was injured last night.

"Let's see those wounds." Cynder said motioning for the bandages.

"Let me do it." Mia blurted out blushing at what she said.

"If you want." Cynder said lying down across the room.

Mia couldn't help but blush and flinch as she tried to reach for the bandages. Milenko grinned at Mia's apparent nervousness and took her claw, "Nervous are we?"

"No…, no." Mia said looking into his eyes.

Mia looked at Joan as she let out a growl. Joan hated that even Mia had a boy now. Cirus and Sam broke their hold on each other as Joan ran to the balcony taking to the air. Milenko began to take after her, but Mia stopped him.

"She just needs to blow some steam." Mia said stopping him.

Milenko could not help himself from remembering his dream and worrying as Mia removed the bandages to see a completely healed chest. (dragons heal fast) He knew that dreams couldn't happen but Mia had told him about dragon dreams being about real events. Even if it wasn't true, he couldn't just ignore the risk of someone's life.

"Mia, in my dream the dragon had fur on her its skin." Milenko pointed out.

Mia went wide-eyed as she rushed out to the balcony with Cirus and Sam before taking to the air. Milenko rushed to the balcony to go after her, but Cirus stopped him.

"What is going on?" Cirus questioned.

"I think Joan is in danger." Milenko said before pushing Cirus away and jumping from the balcony.

Milenko spread his wings trying to fly but only managed to glide. He was losing altitude fast and Mia was getting farther and farther out of sight. He slowly met the ground and ran in Mia's direction. He tried repeatedly to jump into the air and flap his wings. He was losing strength and he wasn't getting anywhere. Then he saw Cirus and Sam fly over toward Mia. At least everyone was going to help. Milenko had severe fears of someone dying. Joan was alone and Mia was chasing her. Sam was with Cirus so Milenko wasn't too scared for her. It had to be one of the sisters. Joan was not in sight and Mia just went out of sight. Milenko ran with all his might trying to get airborne and catch Cirus and Sam that was still in view. Cirus and Sam kept an eye on Milenko and they were surprised at his speed on land. Milenko growled jumping up into the air and gritted his teeth as he flapped his wings. He stumbled in the air trying to stay in a straight line. He awkwardly flew up to Cirus and Sam trying to stay on course next to them.

"Good job Milenko." Sam said clapping and grinning.

"You're a fast learner." Cirus said applauding.

"We need to hurry to Mia and Joan." Milenko pointed out.

"Yes you are right, let's go." Cirus said picking up speed.

Milenko tried his best to speed up but had a little trouble. He had no experience in flying but his fear for Mia and Joan helped him stay in the air.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Joan:

"I have nobody and need nobody." Joan growled walking through the Mushroom trees.

"But do you want somebody?" a dark voice echoed.

"Who, who are you?" Joan asked frightened.

"It's just a friendly dragon." The voice replied.

Just then, a dragon came from behind a nearby mushroom tree.

"Um…hi, I am Joan." Joan greeted.

"And I am Maverick." The dragon replied.

"Aren't you the dark master?" Joan question in fear of the answer.

"Yes, but I am not evil like your father has led you to believe." Maverick replied.

"Why would my father lie to me?" Joan questioned.

"Well I was a purple dragon and had an army, he was scared of me." Maverick said.

"Why would you need an army?" Joan asked.

"Outcasts turned to me for a leader, apes have always been outcasts from the dragons and once they banished one of their own, the apes turned to me." Maverick explained.

"So you and the apes want revenge?" Joan asked.

"No, my ape army is dead and I can't stand lingering between life and death, I just want to live." Maverick said with a sad look.

"Why did you set the woods on fire?" Joan asked.

"That was an accident." Maverick replied, "I was trying to get a body to get my spirit far away and the body was just too strong." Maverick said reassuring Joan.

Maverick came closer and Joan just sat their trying to relax instead of running.

"So why do you look so sad?" Maverick asked.

"I don't know you well enough." Joan said with an annoyed look.

"What do you have to lose?" Maverick asked.

"Well." Joan thought for a moment.

"_He is right, I can just run whenever." _Joan thought in her head.

"Sam has Cirus and now my closest sister Mia has taken Milenko, I am alone." Joan said ready to cry.

"You don't half to be." Maverick said holding her cheek with his claw.

Joan wanted to run or push his hand away, but something about the warmth coming from this dragon made her stop and close her eyes.

"You don't trust me yet do you?" Maverick asked with a kind voice.

"Can you blame me." Joan said looking into Maverick's eyes.

"No I definitely can't." Maverick said removing his claw from her face. "Let me prove my worthiness."

"How can you possibly prove something like that?" Joan asked curiously.

"I don't know, but don't you want to take a chance?" Maverick said with a happy smile.

Joan sighed looking at him and wandered into thought, "_He seems sincere enough."_

Joan started looking over the dragon before her. He had purple scales all over and he seemed just a tad bigger than she did. His whole body is purple including his horns and claws. He had the most hypnotizing blue eyes. He had some kind of darkness about him and a part of kindness. The guardians had taught Joan and the other dragons how to do foresight. They could look into the hearts of others.

"Do you mind if I use foresight on you?" Joan asked.

"What is foresight?" Maverick asked caught off guard by her question.

"_He's never heard of Foresight, how can the dark master not know of it?" _Joan asked in her mind.

"Foresight allows me to see into your heart." Joan replied.

"Well ok then." Maverick said worried.

Maverick was worried because he really meant to turn her evil as he did Cynder long ago. She had the darkness of jealousy and it was apparent she was in a dark spot in her life. She always dreamed of having a romantic relationship with someone like her mom had with her dad. Gera and Hunter were different species and still they stay together. Gera was twice the size of Hunter now and still Hunter finds ways to please his dragoness.

"Ok here I go." Joan said hesitantly.

Joan slowly placed her reddish pink claws on Mavericks chest. Maverick jumped slightly as he felt Joan's furry pads on her claw tickle his chest. Joan smiled as she felt his heartbeat and his chest moving up and down as he breathed. She closed her eyes as she searched. Maverick was worried she might see his evil intentions and did not expect that Joan would be able to do something like Foresight. He had never heard of it, if she ran from him, he was going to kill her.

"_I see darkness, he has evil through his veins, but there is something else under that layer of hatred and darkness. He has a kind and innocent heart." Joan thought as she searched._

_Joan could not figure out how someone so evil, that had so many evil thoughts could have an innocent heart. Then it hit her, "Maverick, can I ask you a really personal question?" _

"_Yes go ahead." Maverick said worried of what she found in him._

"_You can shroud others with darkness and also take control of others?" Joan asked._

_Maverick was sure as hell she had found him out. He was ready to strike if she ran but decided to humor this females questions, "Yes that is true."_

"_So is it possible that some other darkness has taken you over?" Joan asked impatient for the answer._

"_I don't understand the question." Maverick said confused._

"_I mean is it possible that you yourself aren't really the true mastermind behind the plots of evil?" Joan questioned further._

"_NO, I am the dark master and I will rule this world." Maverick said then feeling stupid that he showed his evil side to her._

_Maverick growled as he positioned himself to strike. He circled her but she didn't move._

"_Why don't you run?" Maverick questioned._

"_Because you're not evil." Joan said turning to look at him._

"_I AM EVIL." Maverick yelled with tears welling up in his eyes._

_For some reason Maverick needed with all his being to make sure she understood that he was evil. All his life that he could remember, he was evil. He tried to strike at her but something stopped him. He actually gave a damn about this female. He didn't have a reason to care, but he did._

"_Tell me, have you ever had any friends or family?" Joan asked concerned._

"_Family?" Maverick said before growling as memories flashed into his mind. _

_Maverick closed his eyes as he started to relive all the memories of before when he had a family. He crawled around on the ground, apparent that he was in pain as he relived these forgotten memories. Joan saw this and placed her claws on Maverick, as she used Foresight again to see his memories as he had them._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Flash back: _

"_Don't go too Far." a full grown female dragon yelled kindly to Maverick._

"_Ok, mommy." baby Maverick replied._

_Maverick seemed to be aside himself watching his kid form play with several tiny dragons. He seemed to be only two or three years old. He looked at his mother before paying attention to his kid form._

"_Tag, your it Mavey." a small female dragon said running away from the kid form of Maverick._

"_I'll get you." kid Maverick said smiling as he ran after her._

"_NO WAIT." The grown Maverick yelled as he chased after his smaller kid form._

_Maverick chased after and froze as he saw a tall Ape._

"_Gaul?" Maverick said in shock._

_Maverick saw Gaul pick up his kid form and chuckle evilly, "You will do fine for my evil plans."_

_Maverick growled and hissed as he shot rounds of all four elements at Gaul. His attacks just went through the ape as all faded. He then appeared in a new memory. He stood looking at his mother. She was crying and walking through the forest. She was yelling something._

"_Maverick…, Maverick honey." She yelled._

"_I'm here mom." Maverick yelled realizing she couldn't hear him._

_Maverick couldn't help but feel scared and emotional._

"_NO." Maverick yelled as he saw a beam cut through his mother's heart._

_Gaul laughed as he hovered over his mother's lifeless body._

"_Now Maverick has no reason to stop the darkness I have placed in his heart, only love can break it." Gaul said laughing._

_All faded into nothing as he felt himself snapping back to reality._

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

_Back with reality:_

"_Maverick?" Joan said pulling away, "I didn't realize."_

"_This was a trick." Maverick roared, "You placed those thoughts inside me."_

"_I didn't, I couldn't possibly do something like that." Joan replied._

"_Gaul." Maverick growled turning his head._

"_Wait." Joan said holding out her claw._

"_Leave me alone." Maverick growled as he took to the air._

_Joan took off after him but kept back to give him some time alone. After what she saw in his memory, she couldn't just abandon him. She also felt something for him. She didn't know what, but after seeing something so deep that would make anyone vulnerable, made her feel close to him._

_--------------------------------------------------------------_

_With Mia:_

_Mia landed feeling exhausted from the continues flying. She wasn't too scared at first, but now she was frightened. She began to cry as she roared out Joan's name._

"_Joan where are you." Mia whispered to herself. _

_The night was crawling near and it was getting colder. She was a day's travel away from the temple and she nether cared enough or had enough strength to go back. She lay down even unable to fetch wood for a fire. She cried as she thought of her sister. _

_--------------------------------------------------------------------_

_With Milenko, Cirus, and Sam:_

"_We have been flying for hours." Cirus said loud enough for everyone to hear._

"_Yea but I am not resting until we find Mia." Milenko said angrily._

"_What about Joan?" Sam asked._

"_Her too." Milenko said blushing._

"_You like Mia don't you?" Sam asked playfully._

"_I SEE MIA." Milenko roared as he took off toward Mia, ignoring Sam's question._

_He landed hard as he forgot that he didn't know how to land. Mia looked up and rushed over as he kept tumbling through tops of the mushroom trees as he lowered to the earth. Milenko crashed hard into a tree._

"_Are you ok?" Mia asked with tears in her eyes still._

"_I feel ok, that didn't even hurt." Milenko said astonished. "Apparently dragons are tuff."_

"_Milenko, I couldn't find Joan." Mia said bursting into tears._

"_It's ok." Milenko said holding her._

_She pushed her head into his chest as she sobbed._

"_What if…, if she isn't ok?" Mia asked sobbing deliriously._

"_I'm sure she is ok, see look the trees are still just mushrooms." Milenko said trying to reassure her._

"_What do the trees have to do with anything?" Cirus asked landing next to them._

"_Well I had a dream about Mia or one of her sisters dying in a forest of pine trees." Milenko said pointing at the treetops._

"_Oh I see." Cirus said sighing with a sad look to Sam._

"_Don't worry; we don't even know where any pine trees are so we must assume it is farther than one days travel." Sam said pointing out._

"_O…, Ok." Mia said trying to calm down since Sam was totally right about the trees._

_Cirus stood up and began picking up logs and sticks._

"_What are you doing?" Milenko asked._

"_Starting a fire." Cirus replied putting the wood in a pile._

_Cirus tried to spit fire but froze the wood, "Damn it." _

"_What is wrong with your breath, Cirus?" Sam asked._

"_Every time I try to use an element I use something else." Cirus said with a growl._

"_How will we start the fire then?" Milenko asked._

"_What element do you have Milenko?" Cirus asked._

"_How in the world should I know?" Milenko asked._

"_Sorry, but you are part dragon anyhow." Cirus pointed out._

"_Well teach me then." Milenko said getting a little excited to blow fire or something._

"_Ok well when you breathe an element, pretend that you are trying to spit from your throat." Cirus said trying to figure the best way to teach him._

"_I'll try." Milenko replied._

_Milenko stood up and took a deep breath. He breathed out but all he did was turn himself blue. _

"_What am I doing wrong?" Milenko asked._

"_Try taki'" Cirus started before Sam interupted._

"_Let me try." Sam said smiling at Cirus. "When you swallow you force food down, when you take a breath you just relax and take in air. Well when you breathe an element you just find a third muscle to force it out." _

"_How do I find that muscle?" Milenko asked trying to keep up with Sam's explanation._

"_Well this muscle is in the back and roof of your mouth, try growling and shooting a hard breath outward at the fire." Sam commanded._

_Milenko shook his body for a minute trying to get ready. Everybody watched in hope as he took a deep breath in. all at once he growled as he let all the air out at once. Fire spat from his muzzle, totally incinerating the wood that Cirus had frozen and also sending Milenko to his tail._

"_Wow that is some fire power." Cirus said grinning._

"_Yea, but now we need more wood." Sam pointed out._

_Sam and Cirus took off into the woods and Milenko sat down next to Mia shooting little bits of fire into the air, trying to control how much he shoots out._

"_Milenko?" Mia asked._

"_Yes, Mia?" Milenko said noticing that she stopped crying._

"_Milenko, do you have evil like the dark master in your world?" Mia asked._

"_Well to think of it yes. We have an awful lot of it." Milenko said thinking._

"_If you have so much of it then why don't anyone try to stop it?" Mia asked._

"_We do, and they are called police officers." Milenko answered._

"_I wish we had some, or at least Spyro." Mia said sadly._

"_Am I not enough?" Cirus said jokingly with several peaces of wood under one of his arms._

"_No offence but I feel safer around Spyro." Mia said looking at Cirus._

"_Yea whatever." Cirus said feeling a little hurt by her comment._

"_I don't mean to hurt your feelings, Cirus." Mia said._

"_Don't worry about it." Cirus replied, "Now Milenko try again."_

_Milenko knelt down near the wood. He shaped his muzzle as if he was going to whistle. He let a small growl and breathed out as he brought the fire to life. The area they were in heated up by the flames and they all gathered near._

"_Milenko would you mind sleeping with me?" Mia asked lying near the fire._

"_Not at all." Milenko said sitting up against Mia's soft fur._

_Everyone was extremely tired and worried. Cynder must be worried like hell. Everyone left so suddenly and Cynder knew they went to look for Joan, but they probably wouldn't be back until tomorrow. Milenko sighed as he nuzzled up to Mia's small form. She seemed so relaxed with him. He then wondered again about his world and this one. He remembered about an ape attacking him in his vacation house that he was renting. He had stayed in the mountains and was going to celebrate having a week off for his birthday. His birthday was over but he wished he had a chance to see the world. He should probably have added what world he wanted to see._

_Also Cynder was by herself at the temple. She didn't want to risk leaving the temple vulnerable because it was the dragons base and home. She couldn't risk going after the young ones without leaving the temple vulnerable and open._


	4. Spyro the Relaxing book two chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: If you are under 18, you are under aged and need to stop reading. I don't own the Spyro characters but I did create Gera, Mia, Joan, Sam, Jolt and this stories main character Cirus. Reddart**__** requested that I add Gold-Heart and **__**Twilight Dragon **__**requested I add his character Milenko. I got the idea of Foresight from **__**Dragon of Lore**__**. **_

_**Chapter 4: The Enlightened Darkness.**_

_**Joan managed to keep up with Maverick and he didn't seem to notice, or care that she was following him. He seemed to be heading past the mountains. The grown ups always warned them to never go past the mountains because of the darkness and evil that shrouds that place. Joan was out of breath and hungry. She was also running out of energy and was ready to sleep at any moment. As soon as she passed over the mountains with Maverick, a whole plain came into view. She hadn't known anything about Milenko's dream. She just watched in confusion as she looked at the landscape. She thought it would be a dark and hideous place, but instead it had Pine trees as far as the eye could see. The land was covered with grass and pine needles below. It wasn't well lit though and the sky had a blanket of black soot overhead. Then she saw it, Maverick's home. Maverick landed in front of a large mansion like temple that deeply resembled the temple that she and the guardians lived in. Except it was totally black. She landed and Maverick finally spoke to her, "Get out of here and don't tell anyone of this place." **_

"_**If you really wanted to hide this place then you would have killed me or stopped me from following you." Joan stated.**_

"_**GO NOW, before I change my mind." Maverick roared.**_

"_**You can't hurt me…, can you?" Joan asked curiously.**_

_**Just then Maverick pounced, sending Joan to her back and with his claws at her neck. She could see the pain within him and she didn't even need foresight to see it. He was trying to kill her but something just wouldn't let him.**_

"_**Come on, I know you are good." Joan said licking Maverick's face.**_

"_**Stop that." Maverick growled.**_

"_**You mean this?" Joan said pulling him into a deep kiss.**_

"_**I meant the licking." Maverick said trying to pull away.**_

"_**So you want me to continue the kiss then?" Joan said grinning seductively as she kissed him again.**_

_**This time the kiss seemed to last forever. Joan was anything but easy, but this kiss seemed right. During the kiss she felt his heart ease somewhat, but then he snapped back to reality jumping several yards away.**_

"_**YOU INSULENT FEMALE." Maverick roared.**_

"_**Come on, you can't tell me you didn't like it." Joan said with a grin and pointing between his legs.**_

_**Maverick looked down with a blush seeing his member fully out. He growled as he went inside. The doors locked behind him as he went inside. Joan ran to the door and tried to open it.**_

"_**Dang, I'm locked out." Joan mumbled. "Need to find a way in."**_

_**Joan didn't know why she was being so brave, she didn't like danger but she felt like Maverick couldn't hurt her. She wanted desperately to see if he was truly the dark master. She had seen the memory of Gaul taking him as a child and she expected that Gaul might be the true dark master. Gaul was truly dead, or at least that was what Spyro had said. He had defeated him easily and had guessed that a dragon was the only true being capable of such power, being a purple dragon and all. Joan sighed as she slowly walked around the temple. She had been around her home in the guardian's temple all her life and this dark temple seemed identical to it in every way. It made her wonder if the dark temple also had all the same passageways. She slipped around to the back and smiled as she saw a crack in the wall. She ran her claw through it making a low popping noise as her claw reached down through it. A door came crashing open as it revealed a straight passage to the main dragon chamber. (FYI: the main dragon chamber was where Spyro learned his abilities from the guardians in the other temple.) **_

_**She walked in smiling that she found a way in.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**With Maverick:**_

"_**DAMN IT." Maverick roared pacing back and forth, in his room, "I usually would just kill her or turn her evil. Why couldn't I do such a simple task?" **_

_**Maverick laid down thinking of different ways to kill Joan. As many ways that he thought of killing her, he just couldn't get the same kick he got from thinking of killing Spyro. He unconsciously began to smile as he pictured the kiss Joan had given him in from of the dark temple. His heart raced as he pictured rubbing his claws through Joan's soft delicate fur, making her purr. He growled and shook his head, snapping himself back to his dark dismal reality.**_

"_**Damn that female." Maverick snorted as smoke rolled from his nostrils.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**With Sam, Cirus, Mia and Milenko:**_

_**Mia awoke to see Milenko stacking a pile of berries. The pile was up to Milenko's waist.**_

"_**WOW, how long did it take you to fetch those berries?" Mia asked curiously **_

"_**It helps to have the use of both my upper limbs." Milenko stated wiggling his sticky fingers at Mia.**_

_**Milenko's entire upper body was covered with berry blood, where he was carrying loads of berries. Milenko sat down and ate his fill, as did Mia. Mia got an evil idea. Milenko jumped as Mia started licking the berry goo off Milenko's torso. Milenko squirmed a little under Mia's handy tongue work.**_

"_**What are you doing?" Milenko asked.**_

"_**Rewarding my prince for getting breakfast for us." Mia said grinning.**_

_**Milenko tensed up as Mia continued licking his body. She successfully cleaned all the goo but continued to lick lower and lower. Milenko moaned as Mia nuzzled his loincloth with her nose.**_

"_**What if Cirus and Sam wake up?" Milenko asked pretty sure where this was headed.**_

"_**Sorry, didn't think of that." Mia said feeling embarrassed that she forgot about Cirus and Sam and was a bit disappointed.**_

_**Just then, Cirus woke with a large yawn. Sam was next as she immediately saw the food. Sam and Cirus ate, as they didn't even notice the bulge in Milenko's loincloth or the blush on Mia's face. If they had woken a couple minutes earlier then they would have caught her nuzzling Milenko's crotch.**_

"_**We should get going." Milenko stated finishing the last berry.**_

"_**Ok let's go." Cirus said taking to the air followed by the others.**_

_**Milenko once again had trouble getting into the air, only to barely make it above the mushroom trees. They soon saw mountains that the guardians had warned them never to cross.**_

"_**We really need to search over their." Mia said as her panic from yesterday returned.**_

"_**Ok, but just a short look." Cirus said flying over the mountain that Joan and Maverick earlier passed over.**_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**With Cynder:**_

"_**Finally someone is back." Cynder said happily as Ignitus and Cyril landed before her.**_

"_**We have some bad news." Ignitus said with a worried look.**_

"_**I do too." Cynder said sadly.**_

"_**You go first." Cyril said.**_

"_**Well Joan left and Milenko had a dream about one of Gera's daughters dying in a forest of pine trees." Cynder stated.**_

"_**The forbidden Monsterious Mountains." Ignitus said with a worried tone.**_

"_**How long have they been gone?" Cyril asked just as worried.**_

"_**Since yesterday." Cynder replied.**_

"_**Ok you stay here and protect the temple." Ignitus demanded.**_

"_**Wait…, (Sigh) don't leave me alone." Cynder said hanging her head, but they took off before they heard her.**_

_**Cyril and Ignitus flew full speed, for they wanted to get to Cirus and the other youngsters before something happened to them. The Monsterious Mountains was where souls go that the elders of the dead world are unsure if a soul is good or bad. The souls are put in the Monsterious Mountains as a sort of test. **_

"_**Cyril, do you think that the Monsterious Mountains was how the dark master returned?" Ignitus asked fearing that Cyril had the same thing on his mind.**_

"_**Yes it would most likely be possible seeing that the dark master was sealed in the well of souls and he escaped thanks to Cynder." Cyril replied.**_

"_**But that would also mean that the dark master is part good!" Ignitus said confused.**_

"_**Oh well, that is the only place we know that has pine trees so lets go and see for our selves." Cyril stated picking up speed.**_

"_**Yes, indeed we shall." Ignitus said thinking about the events.**_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**With Volteer and Terrador:**_

_**Volteer and Terrador had looked with all their might for any news in the cities. These cities were filled with different creatures, goblins, elves, dragons, and several other creatures. Volteer, Terrador and the other guardians were probably the oldest dragons in existence other than the Chronicler and Maverick. All other dragons were either Spyro's age or younger. Terrador blushed at seeing the young dragoness's pass him on the street. As he saw the female dragons, he also couldn't help thinking back to the first night the other guardians had their little foursome of fun. Spyro was just a small thing back then and they were all far younger. The crystals around the land kept them young but with age the more crystals it took to keep them young. **_

"_**Hello their." A young yellow dragoness with a friend dark green dragoness came walking up to the two guardians.**_

"_**Why…, why hello, hello their." Volteer stuttered.**_

"_**What brings you elder dragons to our fine city?" The yellow female asked seductively looking at Volteer.**_

"_**Are you two looking for some fun?" The green female asked flittering her eyes at Terrador.**_

"_**We were just looking for info on the dark master." Terrador said with a gulp.**_

"_**Oh." The two females said as they looked at one another.**_

"_**Well, um Hehe, we got to go do our hair." the yellow female said running out of sight into the crowd.**_

"_**You know what Terrador?" Volteer asked.**_

"_**What Volteer?" Terrador asked in his deep voice.**_

"_**I don't think dragons have hair, do you?" Volteer said sarcastically.**_

"_**I guess everyone still fears the dark master." Terrador said.**_

"_**Let's head back to the temple since we have found nothing out." Volteer offered taking to the air.**_

"_**Nothing like home sweet home." Terrador said following Volteer.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Back with Joan: **_

"_**Ok, since this is the main room and I don't see Maverick, I guess he would be in one of the bedrooms." Joan said to herself.**_

_**She slowly snuck around checking each room. She checked her room first, then he two sisters room. (FYI: the dark temple is literally identical to the guardian's temple.) Joan then opened the door to the room that would be Spyro and Cynder's room. Their he was, Joan watched Maverick through the small opening of the door. She was a little shocked at what he was doing. He looked frustrated and he was on his back stroking his apparent arousal. Joan had never seen a male's member before but Hunter had told her about sex and the male body. Joan felt an unusual feeling between her hind legs as her heart began to race. She was frozen as she watched Maverick. **_

"_**Somebody their? Joan is that you?" Maverick said standing up.**_

_**Joan decided to make herself known, she pushed the door open and smile blushing. She couldn't help but gaze at his length between his knees.**_

"_**How did you get in here?" Maverick growled.**_

"_**This is a duplicate of my temple isn't it?" Joan asked trying to ignore Maverick's throbbing member.**_

"_**Yes it is, now leave." Maverick demanded desperately.**_

_**Joan walked closer but that just made Maverick back up. Joan paused for a moment before coming even closer to the so-called dark master. Maverick kept backing up and yelped in unison as he backed into the wall. He tried shooting fire at Joan but it just came out smoke. Joan brought Maverick into a kiss making him whimper. The more Maverick told himself that he didn't want it the more he kissed back. His mind went dull as he let go. Joan let out a light yelp as Maverick tackled her to her back. Maverick was totally lost in lust and love as he prepared to take this annoying little female he cared so deeply about. Joan began to purr as Maverick ran his claws through her fur and over her belly and nipples. (If you don't remember, Joan, Sam, and Mia take after their dad, Hunter and have nipples like cheetahs.)**_

_**Maverick knew she was a half dragon from her smell, and her nipples excited him to some point. He caressed them and brought his long neck down to lick at one of her six nipples. Joan moaned out as Maverick caressed her nipples with his tongue and her reddish pink fur with his claws. She could feel Maverick's member teasing the lips of her entrance slowly up and down.**_

"_**Mo…, more, Maverick." Joan pleaded out.**_

_**Maverick grinned evilly as he stopped his work on her chest and instantly plunged into his dragoness. Joan yelped loudly feeling her hymen break with her virginity being taken. Maverick didn't wait as his evil side was fighting to stay in control, but the feelings of lust and love, that he was feeling overwhelmed the darkness intensely. As Maverick's orgasm grew, his thrust quickened and the more of the darkness diminished. Joan was moaning loudly and lightly grinning the whole time. She couldn't get over that she had a mate now. Well he didn't propose yet but she felt as if he would after this little incident. Joan wrapped her tail around Maverick's and hugged his body as she screamed his name. Joan grinned as she forced Maverick onto his back and started riding his cock. He moaned out as he was helpless whatever she wanted. She used her claw to bring his muzzle into a kiss. This delayed their orgasms a little longer but quickly neared even faster. Maverick guided Joan's hips with his claws as he forced her up and down his length. Maverick roared out as the dark temple shook with his orgasm, coating Joan's insides with his seed and her juices as they both came. Maverick gasped as the last of the darkness within him flew out and dissipating into the air. The dark temple began to fade just as the darkness did inside him, and without the evil in Maverick, the temple couldn't exist anymore. Grass formed under them as Joan collapsed on top of Maverick's chest. **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**With Mia, Milenko, Cirus, and Sam:**_

"_**Look, that temple looks exactly like ours except for the color." Milenko said pointing.**_

"_**WAIT, the temple is disappearing." Sam said gliding down to the ground.**_

_**Everyone watched in amazement as the temple disappeared and left Joan on top of Maverick, out of breath and Maverick was still in Joan. **_

"_**Joan, um…, who is this?" Mia asked walking up to her.**_

"_**Um, would you believe me if I told you he was the dark master?" Joan said with an awkward nervous smile.**_

"_**The dark master?" Mia said in shock as she looked over the purple dragon under Joan, "he couldn't be."**_

"_**Well he is, or at least was." Joan said moving from atop Maverick.**_

_**Maverick rolled over trying to hide his shrinking member from the dragons. He also looked down in the ground in shame and fear as he worried what they would do to him.**_

"_**So he is good, how can you tell?" Milenko asked curiously.**_

"_**Foresight." Mia stated to Milenko.**_

"_**Foresight, what is that?" Milenko asked.**_

"_**Foresight is something that Ignitus taught us and it allows us to see into the heart of another." Mia explained.**_

"_**You have to teach me that one." Milenko said excitedly.**_

"_**Later." Mia said turning her attention to Joan, "Joan I don't like this forest of pine trees, lets go."**_

"_**Ok, Maverick you coming?" Joan asked standing up.**_

_**Maverick looked from Joan and to Cirus and the others.**_

"_**It is ok, you can come." Cirus said smiling to the once evil dragon.**_

"_**Really?" Maverick asked.**_

"_**Yes, as long as you're not evil anymore." Joan said holding out a claw.**_

"_**Well I don't feel the evil anymore but what about all the things I've done over the years?" Maverick asked curiously.**_

"_**Don't worry about it, the past is the past." Cirus said reassuringly.**_

_**Maverick smiled as he took Joan's hand. His member went back in his sheath moments before he stood. They all prepared to head back to the temple before they heard something.**_

"_**What is that noise?" Cirus asked listening to everything.**_

"_**Everyone run, ITS GAUL." Maverick said running for his life. Before anything else happened, at least two or three hundred apes, trolls and whatever else Gaul decided to bring with him surrounded them all.**_

"_**Stop you traitor." Gaul said holding his staff.**_

"_**No, I'm not a traitor, a traitor is someone that turns on you that was willfully your minion, and I was never anything of that sort." Maverick said growling.**_

"_**No matter, you will soon be on my side once again." Gaul said with a grin, "KILL EVERYONE EXCEPT MAVERICK." **_

_**The whole army came together as the circled the dragons. Maverick flew up in fear and a net caught him. Electric was sent through his body draining his strength. Cirus rushed over cutting it open with his claws.**_

"_**Everyone, it looks like we need to fight this one out." Cirus said getting into a fighting position.**_

_**Milenko had sword training in his life but never expected to need it. He eyed the soldiers with swords and thought, "I need to get a sword away from one of them."**_

**Another figure came into view. Everyone felt a little reassured as Gold-Heart came into the picture. Gold-Heart flew down blowing fire across the first line of enemies. The apes that were on fire ran in circles and dropping their weapons. Milenko seized this chance and went up to a melee ape that was on fire and punched him square in the nose. He bent down, pulled the ape's sword from his burning body, and resumed his position next to Mia on his right and Cirus on his left. Gold-Heart landed next to the dragons with a smile through his blackened armor, "Good to see everyone is ok." **

"**You were about to miss the action." Cirus said jokingly with a grin.**

"**On the count of three attack." Gold-Heart commanded pulling a sword from its sheath. "One… Two… Three."**

**And with that queue, everyone charged at the enemies. It was six versus three or four hundred creatures. (Mostly apes) Gold-Heart used his Sword and had an additional axe as he slaughtered ape after ape, using his wings to pick up speed as he dodged and struck at the opposing forces. It ran through Milenko's mind about his dream. He was in a forest of pine trees and all of the furry sisters were their with him fighting. He used what skills he had in sword mastery and cut through the enemies. Learning to wield a sword and actually cutting through flesh was something new for Milenko. He learned quickly as for his life depended on it. Cirus swerved through the enemies freezing and burning what he could. His breath was always random and since he couldn't, chose what element he used at the moment, he just winged it.**

**Sometimes his elements would send lightning through enemy-to-enemy, or freeze a group. Gaul just watched his hundreds of soldiers die.**

"**ENOUGH." Gaul yelled shooting a beam from his staff. **

**The beam was aimed for Mia but then out of the blue Sam jumped in front of her sister. The beam cut through Sam's flesh and fur as it scorched the entire side of Sam's side. Cirus rushed over cutting through enemies to get to his beloved dragoness.**

"**SAM…, SAM, please be ok, oh please be ok." Cirus said with tears running from his eyes.**

**Milenko and everyone including Gold-Heart circled around Sam as Cirus looked to see if she was ok. She seemed to have a heartbeat but it was fading. Cirus's eyes glew red as tears ran down his face. Cirus turned his hatred-filled glaze at Gaul who immediately stepped back in fear. Cirus's body was coated with the intensity of all four elements. Almost as if, he was a super saiyan or something like that. The elements coursed from Cirus's feet up above his wings. He glared at Gaul with red evil eyes as he intended to kill him. Gaul turned to run but a big yellow lightning bolt that looked like an arm came from Cirus's side and wrapped around Gaul's body, forcing him to drop his staff. Cirus came up to a mere foot away as he looked directly in Gaul's face.**

"**Go ahead, finish me." Gaul said spitting in Cirus's face.**

**The spit sizzled and turned into mist before it even touched Cirus's scales. Cirus grinned evilly as he stood on his hind legs and the yellow electric arm that held Gaul repeated every movement of Cirus's right arm. He acted like a baseball player ready to pitch as he threw Gaul several thousand feet into the air. Cirus took off from the ground in a spiraling heat of flame, earth, lightning, and ice as he readily aimed his body at the falling Gaul. Everyone could hear Gaul's final screams for mercy before being incinerated by Cirus's elemental spinning barrage. Cirus's rage was far from being over. His spinning elemental attack continued as her plummeted to the earth. His attack killed everything in sight except for the dragons. It seemed to curve around his friends and attack all the apes and creatures in the enemy army. Everything faded as everyone watched Cirus plummet to the earth from only yards from the ground. He was clearly unconscious and even in his sleep he seemed hurt and saddened by Sam being attacked. **

"**WHAT HAPPENED HERE?" Ignitus asked seeing a little bit, of what just happened.**

"**We were attacked." Milenko replied stepping up to the guardian.**

"**And who might you be?" Ignitus asked.**

"**My name is Milenko and Cirus saved me two days ago." Milenko replied.**

"**Ok first things first Ignitus, we need to get Sam and Cirus back to the temple." Cyril pointed out.**

"**Yes but it took us a half a day just to get here at full speed, it will take at least two with someone on our backs!" Ignitus said with a sigh, "So much unnecessary trouble, especially with the dark master out their."**

"**Ignitus?" Mia said walking up to him.**

"**Yes Mia?" Ignitus asked trying to hide his anger with the little ones.**

"**Well the dark lord is gone, for good." Mia said.**

"**What, did you kill him?" Cyril asked just as surprised as Ignitus.**

"**Well not exactly." Mia said turning her head to Maverick.**

"**You mean he is the dark master?" Ignitus said pointing.**

**Maverick sat and closed his eyes as Ignitus walked quickly up to him. Ignitus gave Maverick a good whiff and growled, "YOU BASTARD." **

**Ignitus was ready to kill this small evil dragon, until Joan ran up in front of Maverick, "DON'T YOU TOUCH HIM."**

**Ignitus stopped as he said, "He is evil."**

"**No he isn't." Joan said hold out her arms to protect Maverick. "I used foresight on him."You didn't do it right then." Ignitus said angrily.**

"**She did too." Milenko said standing up for Maverick too.**

"**You don't even know what foresight is." Ignitus growled.**

"**Nonetheless, Maverick is good." Milenko said angrily.**

"**Whatever, lets just help Sam and Cirus." Ignitus said dismissing his anger for the moment.**

"**Wait I can help." Maverick said walking up to Ignitus.**

"**I think you have done enough." Ignitus snapped.**

"**Ignitus." Mia growled. "Go ahead Maverick."**

"**Well as the dark master I have picked up some tricks." Maverick said heading over to Gaul's staff. "If I am correct then I can teleport all of us with the last of Gaul's strength that was left in the staff."**

**Before anyone could stop him, he had waved the staff. It sparkled as everyone was in the temple. The staff shattered in Maverick's hands as they appeared.**

"**Well maybe you aren't so evil." Ignitus said gritting his teeth at his own statement.**

"**Thank you…, I think." Maverick said hiding somewhat behind Joan.**

"**Well Cyril and I will tend to Sam's wounds and Cirus just needs rest it looks like. See all of you in the morning." Ignitus said before putting Cirus and Sam on his back.**

**Milenko sighed in a calm release after everything that happened in the past few days. Falling into a universe of dragons and being turned into a half-dragon. Having mystical dreams that really did come true. Even having feeling for a dragon that had shown him kindness.**

"**What are you thinking about?" Mia asked looking at Milenko.**

"**Oh just about everything." Milenko said looking at Cyril who seemed to be looking over his two-legged form.**

"**Let's go somewhere more privet." Milenko offered, he just wanted to get away from Cyril's studying eyes.**

"**How about my room?" Mia said walking off.**

"**O…, Ok." Milenko replied worried where this was heading.**

**Mia closed the door behind them and Milenko looked around the room. The room was round and so was her bed. Her bed seemed big enough for a full-grown dragon and it had blue sheets with blue pillows. Their was a sky light and it was dark now. The stars sparkled from above and the room was lit with two or three torches. Milenko sat on the bed as he watched Mia. Mia sat in front of him and she smiled a bit.**

"**So tell me of your world." Mia said turning her story ears on. (She is paying attention lol)**

"**Well my world, we live in buildings and most humans live together in cities." Milenko began to explain.**

"**Do you have powers like us?" Mia asked curiously.**

"**No but we do have technology." Milenko started. **

"**How about love, what do you do when you ask a female to be your permanent mate?" Mia asked acting like a little schoolgirl.**

"**Well the male asks the female to marry him and afterward they go on a honeymoon." Milenko stated.**

"**Honeymoon?" Mia asked trying to make sense of the word, "Why would you eat honey on the moon?"**

**Milenko smiled at the clueless dragoness, "No, honeymoon means we go on a vacation so we can be alone without family or friends to interrupt."**

"**You mean like we are now?" Mia asked.**

"**No, the others are right outside." Milenko said blushing to her question.**

"**But we are alone." Mia said blushing as she looked into Milenko's eyes.**

"**Yes, um…, what are you getting at?" Milenko asked nervously.**

"**Have you not been feeling what I have?" Mia asked disappointed.**

"**Yes I have but…" Milenko stopped embarrassed at what he was going to say.**

"**But what?" Mia pushed.**

"**I've never been with anyone." Milenko said blushing.**

"**Then just relax." Mia said taking his maw in hers with a kiss. **

**Milenko pushed her away out of reflex.**

"**Do you no want me?" Mia said frowning.**

"**Do you mind if I be in charge?" Milenko asked. "It will help me calm down."**

**Mia smiled as she gave him a sweet nod. She jumped up on the bed and lay on her side. Milenko looked her over as he couldn't believe what he was about to do. **

"_**Am I really going to screw a dragon?" **_**Milenko thought to himself. "**_**Well it is rather tempting."**_

**He ran his hand over Mia's delicate fur and skin. He pulled back realizing what Cirus and Maverick had about Mia's sisters. She had six nipples, usually dragons didn't have any. Since of their father though she definitely had six. He moved her onto her back as he eyed her needy sex. Milenko looked to her face and she smiled as she nodded to him. He lowered his muscles and using his newfound nose to smell her wet arousal. His member painfully poked at his loincloth as he swallowed his spit that formed. He lowered his tongue and gave a long lick across her entrance. She let out a soft moan followed with soft purrs. He continued as he used his tongue to easily steal every drop of liquid. He reached down and removed hit loincloth tossing it off the bed. She tasted like icy berries or something sweet like that. Milenko pushed a finger in as he licked deeply as she let out another moan. He pulled his wet finger covered with her juices and slowly pushed into her tail hole. She gripped the covers as she arced her back with this new pleasure. She wiggled and squirmed as her first orgasm came near. She groaned in disappointment as he removed his tongue, but to her satisfactory was replaced with the tip of his member. He slowly pushed in feeling her walls engulf his manhood. He sighed with a puff of smoke as he pushed further. Mia yelped as her hymen broke and Milenko stole her cherry. He allowed her walls to adjust before steadily pumping in and out of her depth. She moaned out again as he picked up his paced. Her head was held back as bliss clearly colored her cheeks with a rosy color. Milenko gasped at the cold feeling of her icy insides. This cold feeling just added to his nearing explosion of an orgasm.**

**Mia ran a claw through her fur moaning out Milenko's name as they rocked the bed. They didn't care who heard and for that matter, they probably wouldn't have stopped if someone came in. Milenko loved the feeling of Mia's tight innards hugging his meat as he forcibly drilled down into her. The air was deeply mixed of sex and dragon musk. Milenko gained more leverage in thrusting as he used his wings to hold onto Mia's legs and forced harder into Mia's entrance. Finally, it hit them. Mia let out a roar, as did Milenko instantly swirling the air in warm and cold air. Their breathes swirling the night as their juices combined in an orgasmic volcano. Deeply soaking the sheets and Mia's fur. **

**They were both extremely wore out from the battling and games they had in bed. Milenko collapsed groaning as he instantly felt a new feeling that he didn't expect. His dragon knot tying with Mia. The both moaned out as they tied with each other for the night.**

"**Wow, Milenko." Mia said kissing his maw. **

"**I guess this means I am staying." Milenko said playfully.**

**Mia pulled him into a happy joyful hug as the hug tugged at his knot. She grinned, as she was happy to fall asleep in his arms. Milenko smiled as he cuddled up to her. **

"_**Nothing can ruin this." Milenko thought before drifting off.**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Sorry where I left everyone in this chapter, but it had to end somewhere. **_


	5. Spyro the Relaxing book two chapter 5

Disclaimer: If you are under 18, you are under aged and need to stop reading. I don't own the Spyro characters but I did create Gera, Mia, Joan, Sam, Jolt and this stories main character Cirus. Reddart requested that I add Gold-Heart and Twilight Dragon requested I add his character Milenko. I got the idea of Foresight from Dragon of Lore.

Chapter five: Damn it all

Cirus groaned as he slowly gained consciousness. He looked around his room and he saw Jolts sprawled out on his back. Cirus shook, waking Jolts and knocking him off.

"Agh, Why did you do that?" Jolts said with a groan.

"I wanted to get up." Cirus said heading to leave the room.

"Cirus." Jolts said stopping Cirus.

"Yea, Jolts?" Cirus replied in fear because of Jolts fear filled look.

"About Sam." Jolts started.

"What…, what about her?" Cirus asked becoming frightened.

"Well you should see for yourself." Jolts said opening the door for Cirus.

Cirus tried to stay calm but couldn't help but start from a walk and get faster and faster until he came to Sam's room. He slowly entered and eyed Sam that was covered up by her covers. His heart sank as she was wrapped in bandages and on of her horns was cut clean off. It wasn't broken, it just looked like someone sawed it off. Just then Cynder came into the room.

"Mom, Is she going to be ok?" Cirus asked trying not to be vulnerable by crying.

"Yes, but when Gaul hit her, he obliterated her ribs and Ignitus took her horn and used it in a potion to meld new bones for her." Cynder said waiting for a reaction.

"Cou…, could you leave me with her?" Cirus asked quietly.

"Of course." Cynder said looking at Sam and back to Cirus before leaving.

"Sam, I'm sorry." Cirus whispered before joining her under the covers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gold-Heart, are you staying with us?" Cynder asked walking up to the mysterious male.

"Just until everything settles down." Gold-Heart replied.

Gold-Heart had his helmet off and had fetched food for the dragons. He was now resting with his back to the wall.

"Thank you Gold-Heart." Cynder said kissing him on the cheek.

"No…, no problem." Gold-heart giving a blush.

Cynder smiled widely as she saw her purple wonder fly into the temple through the balcony.

"Hi Cynder." Spyro said.

Cynder replied by tackling him and sending Spyro to his back. Spyro smiled as he kissed her, "Miss me much?"

Cynder answered with a loving kiss.

"Get a room you two." Hunter said jokingly as he jumped from Gera's back.

"Find anything?" Cynder asked getting off Spyro.

"Yes, it seems the dark master has made a base in the Monsterious Mountains." Hunter replied.

"Not anymore." Cynder said smiling and a little overjoyed.

"What do you mean?" Gera asked.

"Cirus took care of it." Gera said it still unable to believe it herself.

"He killed the dark master?" Spyro asked.

"Well not exactly, see the dark master wasn't really a dragon." Cynder started to explain, "The dark master was really Gaul and Joan turned the purple dragon that was under the dark masters control good, you know the purple dragon that you thought was the dark master?"

"Oh." Spyro said as his head hurt from trying to follow Cynder's words.

"So do we need to worry or not?" Gera asked.

"Not one bit." Cynder grinned.

Just then Terrador and Volteer joined them in the temple after walking in from the balcony.

"looks like everyone is here." Ignitus said entering the room.

"Have anyone heard anything on the dark master?" Volteer asked concerned.

"Don't worry, Cirus defeated the dark master for good." Ignitus said with a grin.

"Cirus killed him?" Terrador asked.

"We should have just waited for everyone to get back before explaining it." Cynder said with a sigh.

"Don't worry I'll tell them." Spyro said turning to everyone.

Everyone listened patiently as he told them what Cynder had just told him. Everyone looked in wonder as Maverick entered the room.

"So he is the dark master?" Terrador asked.

"No, Everybody just thought he was, even Maverick thought he was." Cynder corrected them.

"So Gaul is, I mean was the dark master and he is dead?" Volteer questioned.

"Yes, that is why Maverick kept coming back." Cynder said smiling as she saw that they finally got it.

"Oh I see." Terrador grinned.

Volteer and Terrador were disappointed that they made a trip to the mainland for no reason, as did everyone, But they were also relieved that their wasn't any danger anymore. Everybody relaxed as they took a load off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Mia and Milenko:

Milenko woke after remembering what him and Mia done the night before. He could literally feel the afterglow about him and Mia as he snuggled against her fur. She smiled as he pulled her close.

"Morning." Mia whispered licking Milenko's face.

"Morning my ice princess." Milenko said giving a short laugh at the nickname he called her.

Mia started to purr which sent a small chill down Milenko's back as her fur tickled his scales.

"Should we go check on Sam?" Milenko said in her ear.

"SAM." Mia yelled as she remembered her sister.

Mia ran out of the room and as she did everyone turned their attention to her. Sam sighed remembering the attack. Her side was bandages like a present with white appendages. Her door opened and Mia stepped in.

"How are you?" Mia asked.

"I feel like a boulder smashed me." Sam said with a groan.

Sam yawned as she went to scratch her head. She went wide eyed in shock as she felt that her right horn was gone.

"Ignitus had to use your horn for a potion to return your ribs to normal." Mia explained.

"Oh, I see." Sam said sadly as she laid her head down.

"Don't be upset, look on the bright side." Mia said trying to cheer her up.

"And what would the bright side be?" Sam asked curious.

"Your alive." Mia said with a fake grin.

"Leave me alone." Sam said laying her head down.

"Well, ok." Mia said with a sigh as she left Sam's room.

Milenko had stood outside the door listening, he had seen that Sam wasn't as chipper as she usually was.

"How is she?" Milenko asked.

"I think she just needs time to rest." Mia replied.

Milenko and Mia went out on the balcony and sat down looking at the sky.

---------------------------------------------------------

With Cirus:

Milenko and Mia hadn't noticed that Cirus was under the covers with Sam, but Sam knew because she was cuddled up next to him. She let out a sigh of stress filled relief as she thought, "_at least I still have Cirus_."

_Cirus groaned as he awoke to see Sam smiling at him. _

"_Hello sunshine." Cirus said nuzzling her cheek with his._

"_Hello my scaly prince." Sam replied pulling him into a kiss._

_As this kiss continued and even though Sam was in pain, they both felt the growing arousal between their legs. Sam rolled onto her stomach, being very gentle about her scars on her side. Cirus smelt her arousal in the air as he hovered over her. He gasped lightly as he pushed in. Her walls squeezed his length as he went deeper. He felt her nipples against his scales as he started a steady pace as he thrusted into her repeatedly. She forced her body against his thrusts forcing a louder moan from both dragons. They wrapped their tails together as they created friction between his member and her tunnel. He quickly spurted his pre, coating her innards as her entrance eagerly stole each drop. Cirus licked at her sky blue fur as he neared his climax. Cirus roared out as Cirus pumped his seed into Sam as he shot fire into the air. She moaned his name as her orgasm mixed with his as he collapsed on top of her as his knot tied them together._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Three years later:_

"_Ellino don't go too far." Cirus demanded to his son._

"_I wont daddy." Ellino said before running after his sister Lumina and brother Twilight._

_Two other dragons came out to play. It was Milenko's and Mia's kids, Finrir and Saphira. Then after them, Twilight and Shadow came out. They were Maverick's and Joan's kids. All of them played as the parents eagerly watched._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Terribly sorry where I stopped, and about how pitiful this chapter was. I got tired of writing and wanted to start a new story. Maybe a new adventure of Spyro or something like that._


End file.
